Fluffy
by WhiteWaggishFox
Summary: Now what's our dear Fluffy doing in Mr. Gold's shop, and what does Mr. Gold himself know about it?...


**Please tell me I'm not the only one looking for more Noragami crossovers! And, lets face it, Gold has to know a couple of gods. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Yato is somewhere in Storybrooke! Okay, so he probably isn't, but a fangirl can dream~ Anyhoe, this takes place during the ****Snow Queen Arc, but nothing in particular is happening. Hook hasn't lost his heart yet. And if you're not caught up, whoops~! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Belle's P.O.V<span>**

"You know, Rumple, you have some pretty random stuff in here. Like... a pocket watch?" I put the watch down and glanced around the shop. You would think that the Dark One would only keep powerful objects, strong ones, or good bargaining tools.

"You see Belle, that pocket watch is from a land known as Wonderland. A dangerous, but powerful place. And beautiful as well," he said looking at the pocket watch, but making no move to take it. I went ahead and put it back where i got it.

"But really, Rumple! Some of this stuff you can just throw away. Like this! A... blue rag? Hankerchief?" I looked at the tattered piece of cloth in my hands, "Who's looking for this?"

Rumple chuckled, taking the dirty blue cloth between his fingers. "You know, the owner of this... thing, calls it fluffy. I could only guess it was due to the tatters it was in."

I laughed. "Fluffy? You had business with a man you named a rag like this?"

"Well, this man was strong. Possibly stronger than I."

Looking at him incredulously, I scoffed, "I have trouble believing that, Rumple. What being could this person be to be stronger than you?"

"Something I can only dream of being," he said, smiling a bit more, reliving a memory. "This man was a _god._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*flashback*<strong>_

_**Rumplestiltskin's P.O.V**_

_Those damned noble people. Thinking they could outsmart me? Rumplestiltskin! It was __truly laughable. Paying no attention where I was going, I walked along, no care in the world. Why should I have one? I'd like to meet someone stronger. Stopping in step, I realised I really did want to meet someone stronger than me. _

_"God, if there is one, please send someone who can beat me in a fight. Someone to keep me on the right bath to Baelfire..." I prayed to whatever being out there. I don't even think gods exist. And if they did, why would they listen to me?_

_I laughed bitterly._

* * *

><p>"A-A god?!" I stuttered out. Rumple had met a god. A being that no one is even sure existed?<p>

"Yeah," he confirmed. "He was a strange man. The poor kid traveling with him seemed to deserve better, though under his ragged appearance, he seemed to feel happy..."

I took a deep breath. "W-What was this gods name?"

"His full name was Yatogami, though he made sure I called him Yato..."

* * *

><p><em>"Your wish has been heard, and luckily for me, I don't have to do much of anything to grant it."<em>

_I turned around to see the strangest looking man sitting in the tree behind me. Huh, so this is what it feels like to have someone do that to you._

_"Now who is it that believes they can pop out of no where behind me? And why, I wonder..." I asked, __planning on how to kill this daring man._

_"My full name is Yatogami, but please call me Yato~ As for why I'm here, as a respond to your wish~" the man, Yato, said as if it were normal. Looking at him closely, he didn't appear from around here. He was wearing a flimsy material on both his torso and legs. I couldn't see what was under that. The only other pieces of clothing were his brown boots and blue, ripped rag around his neck. The only other noticeable feature were his electric blue eyes. They felt like they were taking me in, examining me, picking me apart, and finding out my deepest secrets._

_"Hmm... Do you know who I am?" I asked, fairly certain he did, if he was from this world._

_"Nope~" Well that answered that question._

_I took a bow and purred my standard greeting, "I am RRRRRRumplestiltskin~! The Dark One..."_

_"'The Dark One'? What kind of pathetic name is that," a new voice questioned mockingly. My attention was brought to a child, no older than 15, if that. He had blonde hair with a hat over it and orange eyes. These people weren't human, I already knew that, but now I need to figure out what they are._

_"And who is this little boy?" I asked looking his directly in the eye. The brat didn't even flinch._

_"My formal name is Yukki. Regalia name is Sekki. Common name is Yukine. Nice to meet you, Old Man."_

* * *

><p>"This boy straight up called you an old man?" I asked in disbelief. No one who had ever insulted the Dark One lived to tell the tale. I wish I could've met this boy...<p>

"Yes he did. And this Yato was honest. He said he was going to grant my wish. He did."

"Does that mean he won?"

"Yes. Every time I asked him to fight me, he always won. In fact, I don't think I even ever landed a hit on him."

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, Old Man. My master won. Pay up." The brat said, getting right up in my face.<em>

_I furrowed my eyebrows, "What am I supposed to pay you?"_

_Yato held a coin in my face. "Just use some magic to make a copy of this."_

_Frowning, I did as he said. Yato then swiped up both the coins. As soon as he did that, him and Yukine were gone in a flash._

* * *

><p>"They appeared every now and then after that, but each session was the same. They won, I lost, I made a copy of the coin, and they left." Rumple said gazing at the "Fluffy".<p>

"Well you said they had strange clothing, didn't you? Maybe they're somewhere in this world..." I said hopefully.

Rumple looked up as if that just occurred to him. "That makes sense... The clothes, the manner, everything." He clenched his fist around Fluffy. "And if Fluffy is in this shop, he's probably somewhere in town... Yatogami, God of Calamity, I _will_ have my rematch..."

* * *

><p><strong>Otay~ That's the end. Sorry for any OOCness... This crossover had to happen though. SO maybe some of you will write a build up the OUATNoragami Fanfic Fandom! Okay, Merry Christmas Eve~ See ya ****tomorrow for the last day of Christmas writing! Bye~**

**~FOX**


End file.
